Eliana Rosenheim (Earth-2025)
"Don't act like you didn't see this coming." - Eliana Rosenheim History Eliana was born to European immigrants Rudolphus Rosenheim, and Catarina Varela, who came to America after their marriage for a better life to raise their future children. Her father started a small jewelry shop in Italy, which eventually moved to America and ended up growing huge, and her mother was a musician and translator. Due to her father being the CEO of a company, Eliana was raised in a rich household in Los Angeles, California. Rudolphus and Catarina were happily married and showed much love for Eliana, which made her very close to them both. They wanted the best for her and helped her get the grades to get a well-paying job. They had a second daughter Cornelia, who was four years younger than Eliana, whom they loved equally, though Eliana and Cornelia constantly fight. When Eliana was 12, she first discovered her powers. She learnt she could crush objects in her hand and recreate them. She first did this at school, when someone accidentally threw a ball at her, and in midair she crushed it and recreated it going the opposite direction at the person who threw it, injuring them. The people who saw it regarded it as her purposely attacking him with her powers, so she hid the powers from her parents in fear of being called a freak or dangerous. She tried to recreate the ability in her room at home, and managed to transmogrify many objects and recreate them. Eventually she learned how to create different objects, and how to plainly just absorb energy. The energy was green so she called it Emerald, over her love for their looks, and because her father sells them. During her time in high school she met the Mutant Thaddeus Tanner, and the two developed a close relationship, which eventually ended in a huge disagreement when Eliana was 15, to which Eliana doesn't quite remember. As a sixteen year old, she has become an expert in Emerald Energy, and has learned Sapphire, Ruby and Amethyst Energies too. She has named her power Transmogrification and wants to learn more about it, or why she has it. She has used her powers to help others when she can, though her main focus is studying. She only fights crime for fun, as she enjoys martial arts, and so for fun came up with a superhero identity, and hides her powers from her parents because they might stop her from doing it. She doesn't hide it from classmates or strangers but doesn't advertise it either. Powers/Abilities *Power(s): **Transmogrification: The ability to turn matter into one of four types of mystical energy that can be used to fuel the user’s powers, mind, condition or create objects. ***Transmogrify: Eliana uses her ability to cause a certain object to implode, crush or collapse in on itself. After it has been destroyed, it vapourises into a glowing energy that is then absorbed automatically by Eliana through thin strands. If Eliana absorbs the energy from a human’s mind, the energy will be blue. If she absorbs it from a living being’s life energy, the energy will be red. If absorbed from objects, the energy will be green, and if generated naturally from her own resolve, it will be purple. Upon being absorbed, her eyes glow to the colour of the energy and so does her aura temporarily. The time and effort that is required to transmogrify an object or person depends on the complexity and size, the strength and power, or the will and intelligence. After training with Myron, Eliana has discovered her powers were inherited from her ancestor, the Sorceress Supreme of her time Clio. ***Creation: This type of energy is called Creation, or Emerald. It is her primary power. The colour of the energy is emerald green, hence the name. With this, Eliana can conjure objects from the energy she absorbs. The size and complexity of the object she can form depends on the object she absorbed the energy from. She can create machines, elements, weapons, food, robots and more. She can even create objects that are moving such as a projectile like a fireball. ***Psychic: This type of energy is called Psychic, or Sapphire. The colour of the energy is sapphire blue, hence the name. With Sapphire Energy, Eliana can use telepathic abilities, such as telepathy, telekinesis, empathic control and minor illusions. When she affects someone or something, a blue vapour surrounds their head or the object and Eliana’s hand which she needs to aim at the target. This power can affect any object or person, but she must transmogrify the energy from someone's mind. The willpower and intelligence of the person determines the strength and capabilities of the power. This power doesn't hurt the person she absorbs the energy from, and she can do it without them knowing. She cannot manipulate herself with the power but if she is alone she can transmogrify her own mind, which will numb her senses for an extended period of time. ***Destruction: This type of energy is called Destruction, or Ruby. The colour of the energy is scarlet red, hence the name. With this, Eliana can create forces of pure destruction, such as energy blasts, a wave of plasma that corrodes everything in its path, or use it to exert herself. She can turn herself into pure energy and dash her way through or around everything, or enhance her punches, jumps, shouts and more. It is used for combat only, as it is very destructive and powerful. To use this energy type, she must drain the life energy from living beings and transmogrify it into Ruby Energy. This slowly harms the target and could eventually kill them for an extra energy boost. No one is immune to the transmogrification of this power, and the more powerful and strong the target is, the more energy she'll receive. She can transmogrify herself, but it will slowly harm her too and degenerate her body and mind making her more savage and destructive, and could even kill herself if she drains too much, though the effects are less than on other people. When transmogrifying someone, they won't feel anything at first, but will eventually feel pain then they will slowly get eaten away until they disintegrate. After her training with Myron Eliana has discovered that absorbing energy from other targets will result in more controlled attacks with brighter red energy, whereas absorbing energy from herself results in a darker red with more destructive attacks. ***Protection: This type of energy is called Protection, or Amethyst. The colour of the energy is violet, hence the name. This energy, unlike the other three, is passive and is used subconsciously, but Eliana has learned to manipulate it manually. What it does is protect Eliana from outside forces and heals her wounds. It acts as a shield too for incoming threats. It grants her a healing factor and makes her more resistant to damage. Also unlike the other three, Amethyst Energy replenishes its sources the more Eliana is active, so for example, the longer a fight lasts, the harder it'll be to kill her because her shields and body will be more powerful. Things that make it replenish faster include successfully dodging an attack, landing attacks on an enemy, or using/absorbing the other Energies. Her healing factor is weak, but she can combine it with Ruby Energy to drain health from people and into herself to instantly heal herself. When in use, she becomes surrounded by a purple aura for healing or a purple transparent bubble for shielding. This energy type has recently been able to be generated from Eliana's resolve and emotion during battle too. **Eldritch Magic: A recently learned set of abilities. Eliana has discovered her adeptness to magic, and has thus trained in the dangerous art of Eldritch Magic. She has taken mentorship under King Artair, Myron and Clio to train her Eldritch abilities. King Artair has offered her the extremely powerful ability of Psycho Warping, whereas Clio had granted her her Transmogrification magic. ***Psycho Warping: The power to manipulate reality based on someone's greatest fears. Eliana learnt this from the Humanoid Abomination King Artair after becoming his student, and favours this ability over all. The use of this ability alters Eliana's state of mind each time, thus causing slight tweaks to her personality making her take after her master, though she is unaware of this. *Hand-To-Hand Combat: 7/10 *Weapon Handling: 3/10 *Defense: 6/10 *Offense: 8/10 *People Skills: 6/10 Personality Eliana is a courageous and strong girl. She knows when to act and when to not, though she is hardly rebellious and is never shy to strangers. She's brave, stubborn, persistent and hardly over emotional, though she can be very compassionate to people, helping her friends and family. However, she is not willing to risk her life or future for strangers, but will do her best to prevent injustice and crime. Though she is against murder, she doesn't mind killing someone who killed an innocent person. She believes strongly in freedom of herself and others, and will fight for that above everything else. She enjoys poetry and art, and considers music, martial arts and literature to be forms of art. Her biggest dedication at the moment is school, and she is considered quite intelligent by her teachers. She speaks her mind freely and won't hesitate to speak against someone, and doesn't fear social interaction. She likes having fun but hates when people aren't serious enough, she cannot tolerate annoyance. *Fear(s): Failure, apocalyptic events, tyrants, blood *Likes: Flying, travelling, reading, singing, fighting *Dislikes: Annoying people, criminals (murderers in particular), racism *Habit(s): Biting her nails, singing or humming when alone or studying, air karate *Flaw(s): Passes out when she sees excessive amounts of blood, can be defeated via stealth attacks *Talent(s): She is very talented in various martial arts, and has a soothing singing voice, she is also quite flexible, she can keep a level head in tough situations, can speak Italian, English and German fluently, and French with mistakes Appearance Eliana as regular clothing wears jeans, a hoodie, trainers and some sort of jewelry due to her admiration for it. She dresses casually unless at an important event. She dyes her hair red because she likes the colour, but has naturally caramel skin and light brown eyes. She has an athletic body, because she practises martial arts, and she isn't too skinny nor overweight. As Gemstone she wears a suit which was designed by Thaddeus, and creates it before she starts fighting. It glows the colour of the energy type she is currently using and her movements create streaks of energy behind her when she moves. As on future events, Eliana has gone through two other suits for her Gemstone persona. One is a suit she designed herself, which she wore first during issue 3 after feeling she needed a new one. The other was a new suit designed by Thaddeus as a gift for her birthday. Relationships Reputation: In school she has quite a lot of friends due to her friendly personality and she helps people with homework. She has a small group of close friends but she still gets picked on once in awhile. Her parents and teachers think she's quite smart. *Love Interest(s): **Dominic Bernedicci: They started out as friends at school, closer than her other friends. After several months, they first hooked up at a New Year's party at the Centre, just before Dominic left for the Hivemind business. After some bumps in their relationship, they were back together and are currently still dating. *Friend(s): Some close friends from school, Dominic “Nico” Berbedicci, Haruto, Trey, Thaddeus Tanner, Alyna *Enemy(ies): Some people from school with particularly distasteful personalities, Richard Gardener, the Seven Virtues Category:Absconders Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Potential Magic-Users Category:Earth-2025 Category:Original Characters Category:Dyed Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Construct Creation Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Super Durability Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Force Field Generation Category:Mutates Category:Magical Item Wielder Category:Magicians Category:Disintegration Category:Plasma Generation